Sleeping Beauty
by TheGirlWhoBrokeTheBat
Summary: Beautiful, stilled and silent. That was Bryan at his best. (Warning(s): Somnophilia and Non Con)


A/N: This is my first ever fic with Somnophilia in it. It's not perfect. I tried.

Fandom: Wrestling

Paring: Kane/Daniel Bryan

Warning(s): Somnophilia and Non Con

Beautiful, stilled and silent. That was Bryan at his best.

Daniel Bryan, lying on the cold concrete of the abandoned building, he was asleep and well, that would how Kane liked him because he was quiet and didn't bother anybody. When Daniel slept, he wasn't moaning about being a weak link or earning anyone's respect. He was just laying there, not saying a word. Kane liked him very much like this. It drove him insane that he was not always like that. He was always moody and … acting like a goat.

He always thought about Daniel in a darker light, a much darker light. Whenever Daniel was complaining he just wanted to push him against a wall and make him cry. Daniel would never bother him again. Ever since they had got together as a team he has wanted to.

Kane wanted Daniel like this. So while Daniel was with him, he slipped "little something" into his bottle of water and dragged him out to an abandoned building and prepared everything there. They would only need to concrete. It was not something Daniel could complain about this time. Kane looked at Daniel on the ground as his chest very slowly heaved up and down as he was in a deep sleep. Daniel was beautiful, even the fact he did look a goat was quiet cute. He was adorable to watch fight but his anger issues were something he needed to work on. Daniel was wearing just casual clothing, jeans, a "No! No! No!" t-shirt and a pair of smart trainers so the clothes would not be difficult to get off so, like he was unwrapping a Christmas present on Christmas day he began to undress Daniel slowly.

Although the drugs were strong, he did not want to wake Daniel up. Although the thought was arousing; Daniel freaking out and screaming "No! No! No!" at Kane as he fucked him roughly. Oh how Daniel would wake up feeling something filling his previously virgin entrance. He didn't think Daniel would have had another man before him. Kane would have to be his first. No one would have touched Daniel before he had. Maybe he had with AJ Lee or one of the Bella Twins but not another man. He just didn't look like the type.

So quietly and very quickly but carefully he undressed Daniels body. Kane undid his own pants before pulling out his massive hardened erection. He wished he could do so much more. He wanted to shove his massive cock right down his throat and make the little bastard gag on it and choke. Kane smirked as the cute sleeping Daniel did not know what was coming to him. He could swear he saw Daniel smile in his sleep, obviously dreaming of good things. Nothing like this, Daniel would be scarred for life.. not that it a bad thing of course. Kane let a hand slid and cradle the side of Daniel's hip, looking at the younger man's beautiful body. He had to have Daniel. Right here, right now.

So Kane went to work, grabbing the bottle of lube from his pocket and coating his dick in it. He used practically half the bottle, thinking that he needed to be extra slick so Daniel wasn't in any pain. Once doing so, Kane got in-between Daniels legs and lifted Daniels hips up slighly to match his own so it was easier to get to him. Kane went for it, pushing himself into Daniels tight entrance. He could see a reaction on Daniels face, although he was sleeping he saw Daniels face going from a smile to a pout and a hiss but he did not wake up which was a relief to him. Kane began to move ever so slowly. He had finally done it! Fucked Daniel as he was drugged up. It was completely wrong but it was worth it. Daniel would wake up sore and confused but it was still worth everything. If Daniel woke up in the middle, all the better. It would be hilarious watching Daniel squirm his way out of this.

"Goat face!" Kane would taunt him with. Everyone called him that because he really did have a goat face. Kane continued to fuck Daniel, watching his slight reactions. He hissed or moaned ever now and then into the pillow as Kane pushed himself in and out further and further. He saw Daniels cock, his erection was up and pre cum dripping from the head. Daniel was obviously having a wet dream like a teenager would. Daniel was beautiful, cheeks red and moaning quietly.

Kane was close now. The image was just too much and Daniel was so cute like this. Kane picked up speed, not really caring if Daniel woke up. It would make things a lot more interesting if he did. Daniel would shout and would probably cry but it would be worth it in the end. Kane's sadistic nature often came first when it came to doing things. Once Kane would picking up the speed, his orgasm came closer. He was getting so close as he almost was now slapping himself into Daniel who's breath was heavy and he was close to waking up to see Kane. Kane was just to his orgasm, he pushed his erection in completely before releasing his seed into Daniels' ass. Just a few seconds after Kane pulled out, he saw Daniel's eyes slowly open.

Daniel felt some disturbance in his sleep. He remembered going to the changing room and then nothing else. He had a dream with both the Bella twins... needless to say, they weren't fighting over him. AJ Lee was there too, it was an interesting experience. Daniel looked up to see a dark room that he doesn't remember even going into. He felt exposed, naked and he realised that was because he was. Daniel looked around, he freaked out. When his eyes adjusted, he saw no one with him. Whoever it was.. left their seed as Daniel realised what they had done to him.

"No!" Daniel screamed beginning to cry, "No! No! W-why?"

Daniel would never find out who done this. The man who sees sleeping beauty.

A/N: I feel sick. Oh well. It's for a friend:)


End file.
